Chronicles of Tonks and Remus
by Chocolate Chip Cookie and Milk
Summary: The year that they were together was precious. Here's a glimpse of the hell and heaven they went through
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot about Remus and Tonks. Their year together is never explained, so this oneshot just goes through that. And what happened after? Here's my version. **

Tonks shut the door to her flat. She pressed her back against it and slid down. That damn man, she thought. Why does he keep hurting me? Tears gushed out of her eyes. She tortured herself everyday wondering why he couldn't get a hint at how much this was hurting her. His sweet smile made her heart break. Every hug he gives is another cut. Every kiss she steals is a broken bone. She just wanted it to stop.

She staggered to her bedroom. There was only one thing that could keep her stable. She opened the drawer and took out a picture. Sirius.

Her best friend in the whole world. She didn't know him for that long, but he was an outcast, like her. Her bubbly pink hair, or pig snout wasn't exactly the best way to make friends. Her disability to behave made Professors run the other way. Sirius wasn't the same, but the behavior problem was the same. He made her laugh on her darkest days. He cared for her like a little sister. She smiled at her cousin's picture. he was sweet to her. Best of all, he was friends with Remus.

Remus.

She put the picture back. She crawled onto her bed and curled up in a ball. Tears flowed freely out of her eyes again. The hole in her heart kept getting bigger. It was consuming her. She bit her lip so she wouldn't sob. She didn't like Remus, she loved him.

Love, that's what scared him. Why him of all people. She could have easily have loved Charlie Weasley, or Kingsley Shacklebolt. No, her heart just had to pick the person who could hurt her the most. She remembered kissing him. His lips would fit perfectly against hers. He would kiss at first, then push her back. Then make the same excuse. I'm to old, to poor, to dangerous. She was a Auror dammit. She could take a werewolf.

She felt someone sit on her bed. She can already tell who it was. Her love. "Nymphadora?"

"It's Tonks," she replied. She got a chuckle out of him.

"How do you like Dora?" he whispered into her ear. She shivered. No! She wasn't suppose to act like that! "Or Nymph? I'm sure we can come up with a suitable nickname ."

"What is this we business? You made it perfectly clear that there is no we,' she pointed out. His face changed. Sadness.

"Dora, you know I love you. I'm here to make things right," he said. Her heart stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"This." his lips touched hers. She took it greatfully. Her hands grabbed his brown and gray hair and pulled him closer. He was eager, but gentle. She took it all. He begged for entrance to her mouth. She denied him. He has to suffer a bit before getting full benefits. She trailed her hand on his back and with some force pulled him onto her bed. She has no intention of sleeping with him yet, but she wanted him to believe so. He pulled back and she saw his eyes. Pure animalistic lust.

She nipped his ear. He let out a sigh. How wonderful he sounded. He pressed his body aginst hers. She couldn't resist grinding.

"Don't temp me Dora," he whispered into her ear.

"Why? You said you were going to make things right. I can think of one way," she said fingering his collar. She playfully took off one of his buttons. She kissed his exposed skin. He let out a hissed breath.

"Not yet." she pushed him away.

"No have no right to dictate this Remus Lupin! You gave me the most crackpot excuse way you couldn't be with me. I'm to old, to poor," Tonks yelled. "You say you love me, but you push me away."

"I thought that was best for you. You could have anyone Dora! Why me?" Remus asked. 'Why me?"

"I don't know you jerk. Why did James love Lily? Why does Ron love Hermione? Arthur and Molly? Harry and Ginny?"

"Because they're right for each other," Remus said.

"Then how come we're not right?" She asked. "Why?" she punched him in the chest. Then sobbed. And sobbed.

"We are right." he said. "I was just being stupid."

"Then don't be stupid anymore,' she said.

"Okay, Dora. I promise never to be stupid again. Cross my heart,' he pledged. She giggled.

"I Nymphadora Tonks promise to makes sure Remus Lupin keeps his promise. I'm in titled to punish him how ever I want if he breaks his promise."

"Punish?"

"Yes. After what you put me through, I think I deserve that much," she said. He laughed.

"I agree."

"Good." her stomach growled. Going headfirst into a battle can make you hungry.

"I'm going to make you some dinner. Soup?"

"Yes please,' she replied. She snuggled up into the covers. Just like olds times, but now it was different. Remus was hers now. No one can take him away.

./././

Tonks ripped his shirt off. He wanted to be gentle with her, but she wasn't making it easy. She rocked her hips against his, and almost lost his head. "Dora!"

She plastered kissed against his collarbone. He needed to talk to her. "Dora, please stop for a moment."

She pouted. "What?"

He pulled out a little jewelry box from his pocket. Her eyes widen. "Nymphadora Tonks, I love you. You make me happier then I have ever been. Will you marry me?" he opened the lid and there was a golden ring with one diamond. It took him five months to save up for this. He felt it was still unworthy. Tonks deserved hundreds of diamonds, not one.

"Yes,' she said. "Yes! Yes!" he grabbed her finger and put it there. He kissed it briefly and let Tonks admire it. "Perfect."

"Are you sure? I could get a - " he started. He saw the look of Tonk's face. "Or that one is fine."

"You need to learn how to stop trying to please everyone. I wouldn't except any ring except this one. Got it?" she asked pushing him against the headboard. "Or do I need to convince you?"

"I got it," he said weakly.

"Aw, I like convincing you," she pouted. "It's so much fun."

"I can see."

./././

"I wish Harry was here to see this,' Tonks said wistfully.

"I know, but he's in his Aunt and Uncle's house. We can tell him later," Remus said.

"But it's not the same."

"At least Molly and Arthur are here. And your parents," Remus replied.

"My parents aren't exactly thrilled though,' Tonks said. Andromeda and Ted were not thrilled about her daughter's marriage. Wife of a werewolf is not exactly the beest postion to be in. Also, they weren't the most connected couple. Tonks's bubbliness and Remus's quietness to them were not a winning combination. They felt Tonks needed someone exciting to keep her busy, such as a Quidditch player. As if a werewolf wasn't exciting enough.

"Dear I know. But honestly, you're going to have a tough life with him,' Andromeda said. "It may not be worth it.'

"Don't say that Mum. He's worth it. he's the world to me,' Tonks said. She and her mother had this conversation many times before.

"But they're there." Tonks returned to the present.

"So?"

"that means they care and support you," Remus said straighening out his tie.

"Okay okay,' Tonks said. "Now go. I'll meet you down the aisle. Remus smiled.

"I can't believe this. Tonight your mine,' Remus said giving her a hug. "Forever.'

"Forever. That sounds nice,' Tonks replied. "So, lets hurry up to forever.'

"Right, see you on the aisle."

"Not if i see you first."

./././

"Dora, are you alright?" Remus said. Tonks rolled her eyes. He's been like this since getting Harry to the Burrow.

"I'm fine Remus,' she called back. she continued to read her book. Then covered her mouth. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Remus hurried to her side.

"Dora!"

"I'm fine, it's the chicken we had last night. I thought it tasted a little funny,' Tonks said wiping her mouth. "Trust me."

"I still want you to go to St. Mungo's,' Remus said firmly. "That's final."

"Oh, your taking charge. How sexy."

"Don't you dare. You might be sick."

"Please?"

"No Dora,' Remus said.

**At St. Mungo's**

"Mrs. Lupin, I have some mixed results,' the Healer said.

'What is it?" She said panicking.

"Let me give you the good news first. Your pregnant." Her heart wanted to burst. A little person growing inside her. she out her hand to her stomach. A little baby. Hers and Remus's. A him or her that could live. Has to live. She face was covered in tears. "The bad news. It's growing faster then normal. We're predicting an early birth."

"How early?"

"At least a month. It was the werewolf gene," the healer said softly.

"Werewolf gene?"

"You are married to a werewolf right?"

"yes."

"naturally the gene gets passed of. I'm not sure how much though."

"How about the Metamorphmagus gene?" Tonks asked.

'Not sure yet. That doesn't show until birth. But if he is, that will be one unique baby,' the healer chuckled.

**Back at Home**

"REMUS!" Tonks screamed.

"What is it dora! are you okay?" Remus said in panick. her ran down the stairs.

"i HAVE THE MOST WONDERFUL NEWS. WAIT TILL MUM HEARS! OH THIS IS GREAT!"

"Dora, calm down. What is it?" Remus said grabbing her and pulling her close.

"I'm pregnant' His face froze. "Isn't it wonderful? Remus?"

"Yes, it's great. Umm, I made dinner,' he muttered. I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

./././

"Why did you leave?" Tonks asked. "I thought you loved me."

"I do," Remus said. "I just couldn't..."

"Couldn't what? Couldn't face the facts that we have a baby? A half werewolf baby?" She screeched. "I love that baby. he's mine and your! DEAL WITH IT!"

"That baby doesn't deserve to live like he's going to live. A life of cruelty! Is that what you want for him!"

"He's going to go through that yes, but he'll be strong! Proud of his parents! of his heritage!" Tinks replied. "He's going to have a hard time, but his life is going to be happy."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked shaking. "Look at what he has for a father!"

"If his father would stop acting like a coward, he could be proud of him!" Tonks screamed.

"That';s exactly what Harry said."

"Then he's te smartest kid we've ever met."

"Merlin Tonks, how can you love me?' Remus asked.

"I think your smart, brave, handsome and adorable," she replied.

"I don't deserve you."

"Yeah."

./././

"REMUS LUPIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tonks screamed. Ah labor, Remus thought.

"I know I know,' he replied. "You're also going to hex me, curse me, and tie me to a brick and toss me into a incinerator."

"THAT TO!"

"Honey, a few more pushes and you're done," Remus coaxed.

"I HATE YOU!" He learned to ignore that comment. She didn't mean it. I hope.

"Just push," he said garbbing her hand. she squeezed it. She was in so much pain. her face twisted then calm down.

"It's a boy," Andromeda said. "Tonks how are you feeling?"

"That was one workout," she said sweating.

"That would be an understatement sweetie," Remus said. "You're not going to really tie me to a brick and put me in a incinerator thought, right?" He gave an evil smile.

**I change my mind. It's going to be a two-shot. Better that way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. The last portion is Chronicles of Tonks and Remus is here! Now there's a pretty little GREEN button down there. Click on it and send a little review. Come on you know you want to!**

"What did Harry say?" Tonks asked making some soup. That was the only dish she could make without setting the kitchen on fire. Chowders too. In fact anything that Muggles can put in a can.

"He said yes," Remus replied. "Smells good."

"Yeah right,' Tonks said rolling her eyes. "Why don't you make a salad and put the drinks on the table." Remus nodded.

"How was your day?"

"Exhausting. Did you know Teddy can play with socks for three hours?" Tonks said.

"Yes, he also likes lying on his stomach," Remus replied. "have you gotten him off the habit?"

"Nope,' Tonks said. "I put him on his side, but he won't sleep."

"We should get the Healers to check on that."

"Tomorrow," Tonks yawned.

"maybe we should let your Mum take care of teddy so you can sleep," Remus said.

Tonks waved him off. "Nah. Oh and make sure Teddy's sleeping. He get fussy during the evening."

"Yes Dora." Remus made a quick salad and put two glasses of pumpkin juice on the table. He went to go check on Teddy.

Teddy was sleeping until Remus opened the door to his room. Teddy began to fuss in his crib making noise. "Teddy, Teddy, shh."

Teddy began to fussy more and Remus picked him up and rocked him. He wouldn't stop but the noise lessen. Remus sat down in the rocking chair they set up and began to rock Teddy to sleep. Teddy didn't fall asleep. "Do you want your bottle?" Teddy's hair turned blue. That would be a yes.

It was easier on them taking care of Teddy because of his hair. Blue meant yes and red meant no. green meant he was happy, and purple when he was sad. Teddy turned out to be an intelligent baby and probably could start speaking in less then a year.

Remus took a bottle from Teddy's bag and stuck it in his mouth. Teddy eagerly sucked on the bottle. "Teddy, you have a new member of the family today. His name is Harry and he's your godfather."

Teddy looked at him. "He'll be like another parent. You can play with him and tell your secrets to him. In fact he'll be more like a friend with authority. He's going to make to world safe you 'll be able to go to Hogwarts and live a great life. Me and your Mum will be there every step of the way. Harry will be there to. I hope he won't be a bad godfather. But, Harry is a good person and knows what's right. You'll love him."

Teddy's hair turned green. "Yep and guess what? I just saw him today. He agreed to be there for you." Remus took the empty bottle put of Teddy's mouth. Teddy yawned and closed his eyes. Remus smiled and put him back in his crib. "Goodnight Teddy."

"That was sweet," Tonks said from the door. "I'm glad you have some faith in this world."

"I have to, for Teddy." Remus gave her a sad smile. "I got to assume that Harry's going to win the war soon."

"He will. He's Harry. He'll never give up."

"True. But I can't help worry."

"That's why I call you a worry wart. Now come on, let's eat dinner," Tonks said.

"Dinner sounds good. Still learning to cook from a can?" Remus asked.

"No, I actually I happen to make the soup from scratch," Tonks said proudly.

"Yes, boiling water is extremely hard."

SMACK!

"Was that necessary?" Remus asked rubbing his head.

"Yup."

././././

"DORA!" Remus said.

"What is is Remus?" Tonks asked rushing in.

"I just got the message. Harry's in Hogwarts and the Death Eaters are coming," Remus replied grabbing his wand. "I'm going." Tonks felt her heart drop.

"Remus, let me come with you!"

"Dora, I can't. You have to take care of Teddy."

"Mum can do that," Tonks sand putting on her shoes. She reached for her wand. Remus took it from the table. "Dora, I need you here. Teddy can't lose both of us."

"Who says he's going to lose both of us," Tonks said in panic. "He's not going to lose any of us! We can cover each other - "

"it's better if only I go." Remus made his way to the door. Tonks ran in front of it.

"Remus, maybe I should go again. I have more training - "

"Dora, don't you understand, I never want you near that place. Call me old fashion, but I feel that Teddy will need you more then - "

"Cut the crap."

"What?"

"You don't want me to go because you want to protect me," Tonks accused. "I can protect myself fine Remus."

"Dammit Dora!" Remus said. "It's not about hoe you can protect yourself, it's how I would rather die then let you go!"

"You know that's the same for me," Tonks said with tears running down her face.

"No it's not. Your a mother now Dora. He needs you."

"He needs you more Remus. You know, father-son time,' Tonks tried. Remus shook his head.

"Children feel more attached to their mothers,' he reminded her. She groaned."Come on, I'll promise to take out Bellatrix."

"Don't you dare go near her!" Tonks screeched. "She's mine."

"Then how does Dolohov sound then?" Remus asked giving her a hug.

"Go for the Malfoys. They're weak."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. "We'll be together. Everything will be okay." With one searing kiss he left.

Tonks watched him apparate. Probably to pick up Kingsley. Tonks waited five minutes before moving. Remus had dropped her wand when he kissed her. She picked it up. "Well, old friend, it's time."

She walked to teddy's room. "Teddy, I'm going now," she said. "Mummy loves you. You know that right?" she asked. Teddy looked at her. His hair turned blue. Tears came to her eyes.

"Mummy has to go save Daddy's butt, okay?" she said. "Grammy's coming to say." he giggled. "Be good kay?"

"Expecto Patronus," she said. A wolf appeared. "Mum, I'm going to the Battle. Take care of Teddy." The wolf ran.

"I love you Teddy!" she call and vanished.

././././

"Lupin, where's the wife?" Dolohov taunted. "Home with the wolf child?"

"Says the man who can't even ask a woman out. Did Bella break your heart again?" Remus replied. _Reducto!_

Dolohov dodged. "She's to tied up with killing your wife."

"So she is going after Dora!"

"No way Wolfman."

"Did you rape any little girls lately?" Remus asked. "Since you are attracted to underdeveloped - "

"No, but that little Mudblood Granger seems fair," Dolohov said wickedly.

"STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE!" Ron yelled trying to run to kill Dolohov. Hermione pulled him back.

"Ron," she said dragging him to a corner.

"Stay away from those two!" Remus said. "Avada - "

"HELP!" a familiar voice said. Remus turned. His Dora was being torture.

"DORA!" he said running. He crouched down and touched her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Surprise,' she said nastily. She changed to Jugson, a nastily Death Eater and Dolohov partner. Before Remus could react he was pinned down.

"Good work Jugson." Dolohov raised his wand.

././././

"Remus?" Tonks said wandering around the castle.

"DORA!"

"Remus!" she said louder. She followed the voice down to the Great Hall. Remus was pinned by a Death Eater. Dolohov raised his wand.

"REMUS!" she screamed.

"DORA! I LOVE - " he was slapped. Tonks raised her wand. "Expelli - " a spell hit her arm it could move. She couldn't move.

"I LOVE YOU!" Remus said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dolohov said. A green light hit Remus. He stopped moving.

Tonks felt herself be freed. "No!"

"Don't worry you little wolf whore, you'll be united in a couple minutes,' she heard. She turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You goddamn coward! Crucio!" Bellatrix easily dodged the spell.

"Coward you say. Oh little Dora - "

"Don't call me DORA!" Tonks screeched. " Tang - "

"Is that what Wolfie called you?"

"Shut up you bitch!" _Avada - _

"Isn't that a little harsh for your Auntie?" She said. "Crucio." Tonks collapsed in pain. "You feel it you freak. The pain and disloyalty your name says to our family!"

"You're a disgrace!" Tonks replied. "You – don't – even love – you're – family!"

"You're not family! You pollute the Black family name! Crucio!" Tonks screamed.

"Like Dumbledore – said – you -like – playing – with – your – food."

"Don't even mention that old fool! He couldn't even save himself!"

"Don't lie to yourself Vol - "

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Bellatrix said. "Avada Kedavra!" the last thing tonks saw was the madness in her Aunt's eye.

./././

"Where should we put the bodies?"Oliver Wood said.

"In the Transfiguration room," Neville Longbottom said. "Wait it can't be!"

The bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were in the Great Hall. "Not them!"

"Come on, we got to take them Neville," Oliver said grimly. He lifted Remus. Neville carried Tonks and put them on the table. He arrange them so they would be holding each other.

"Neville! I see a body in the courtyard! It looks Creevey!" Oliver called.

Neville left. Nymphadora and her Remus laid there and death will not do them apart.

**The ending was sappy. God me and my romantic said. **


End file.
